ANT Farm, Bleach
by XXxichinieze22xx
Summary: Toshiro hitsugaya is a new student at a.n.t school. then toshiro met 2 girls, and notice that they become friends and also known that she could sing also played diff. instuments. while he could play also instruments, and draw. many different events happened. sorry if i suck at this summary.
1. new student

summary: toshiro hitsugaya is a new student at a.n.t farm school, until his overprotective father, thought he is not ready to become high school, then toshiro met 2 girls, and notice that they became friends, and also known that she could sing, and play different instruments, while he could also play instruments, and also draw. and many events happen. sorry if i suck at this summary. :D

rated: k+

genre: hurt/comfort, friendship

an: hi everyone, this is my first story, please review and review. this is my first time to do this, and request from my friends. sorry if you guys don't like it. i don't own anything.

(a.n.t farm, bleach)

Chapter 1: new student

-toshiro's pov-

i was in the car, just gazing at the sky, it is the first day of my new school, call, a.n.t farm or so what they called, advance natural talent. i was good at arts and also playing different instruments.

my father is a police officer, sometimes he thinks crazy but it was cool with the family, and my mother was at japan, she is a mangaka artist, i wish i could be a mangaka someday.

when the car stopped, i looked at my new school it was a big school, outside walls red, and the sign of the school, parkings too. me and my dad went out and went in.

i looked at the people, and it looks kind of pretty cool, has a rooms, for instruments, machines, and also time to study, had a cafeteria, and many rooms.

i saw a man, that has a hat, and wears a pink jacket. he looked at us, with a goofy smile on his face. "welcome to the a.n.t farm!" he said, shaking my father's hand, and i chuckled.

"nice to meet you, my name is jushiro hitsugaya, this is my son toshiro." he ruffled my hair, and i swear my vein pop is coming out at the back of my head. "hello there, sir…?" i asked, and he just laughed.

"my name is albert." he said, as i nodded "albert." i continued, then he ruffles my hair, and i looked at him. "for a smaller guy, you look like a intermediate to me, not like a high school."

albert said, and i think that 5 vein pops are coming out. "actually, i am already 16 years old, it is just because of my height…" i said, and i think my aura is coming out, that made both of them laughed nervously…

"oh…okay…" he said, then he took us a tour, it was cool, some of them were quite amusing. "so, what do you think, jushiro-san." he asked, and dad scratched his head. then a loud voice, almost break my ear.

"hey, you! go to your class!" a woman, that had glasses, hair in a pony tail, violet eyes, and had a book on her hand, was screaming at us. then she had a blank face, then she blushed, maybe in embarrassment.

"ah-ahah, sorry i thought you were from here, my name is nanao ise, principal of the a.n.t farm, any you might be the new student?" she asked, and i nodded, i really like to study here.

"so sir, what do you think about this place, so that toshiro here will study?" albert asked, and i wish that dad, will say yes, it is kinda hard that he will have to choose…

"no." he said, and i was kneeling. "dad, come on, pleaseeee!? this place is really interesting.." i said, and i was so dumbfound that i was kneeling.

"what about your safet-" before dad could finish his sentence i spoke. "don't worry about it, i can handle myself, i am already 16, and don't come here watching for me, if i was hurt." i said, and he had wide eyes, to know what he was doing, and he sighed.

"fine, okay." i stood up, and i grinned at him. "thanks dad." i said, as albert, gave me the number locker, and class, as he come with me.

before i went out i said goodbye to dad, and went to follow him. when i got in into my new class, i saw a yellow-blonde teacher name kiara, 'cause her name tag was there on her shirt. and every student looked at me, others blushed, whispered, and smirked.

"ah! mr. albert, is this the new student?" she asked, and he nodded. i thanked him, as i went in, and her hand was at my shoulder. i looked everyone of them, as she smiled.

"hello, there. my name is kiara jamina, and please introduce yourself." she said, and i nodded.

"my name is toshiro hitsugaya, i came frome japan, born on December 20. and i am just new here." i said, and as all of the girls have hearts on their eyes, other blush, and the boys were just whispering.

except 2 girls, are not blushing, and have hearts on their eyes. they just wave at me, and i wave at them. "its nice to meet you, hitsugaya. please take a seat beside…" i waited, and the others pushed the other boys, so that i could sit beside them.

"ok, you sit in the middle of momo and rukia." she said, and they both raise their hand and i took a sit in the middle, and i looked at them of my corner of the eye.

the girl in the left, was momo hinamori. she had brown eyes, a long brown eyes, while her front was cut to her shoulder, and wearing a red shirt, with sleeveless blue jacket, black boots that only reached her ankles, bracelets, and also blue pants.

she looked at me, and she smiled. "hi there, my name is momo, and beside you with the long black hair in pony tail is rukia kuchiki." she said, and so did rukia, that wears purple shirt, blue skirt with leggings, and black sneakers. "hi, toshiro." rukia said, and i nodded at them.

"its nice to meet you guys." i said. and this day is getting better and better, maybe…

* * *

**please review and review, i don't know if you guys don't like this. or like it anyways. should i continue? still updating the 2nd chapter.**


	2. party

**konnichiwa minna, this is now the 2nd chapter, kudasai review and review, gomen ne if you guys don't like it. and thanks for the review hailey-shiro. :D**

(advance farm)

Chapter 2: Party

(January 1 2013)

-toshiro's pov-

yesterday was awesome, i got now new friends, we kind of hang out together in school, and we have a new year party, i never like parties, but since it was from my school, it was cool with me.

our 3rd class was over, so me and my 2 friends, went out and went to the cafeteria. we got our foods, then we saw our other friends. ichigo, and renji. ichigo was the captain of basketball, and his 2nd command is renji.

"hey guys." momo said, as they greeted. "so what are you guys gonna do?" rukia asked. "well, i have to go help the other people to play basketball, since we have 4 hours no class." ichigo said, and yeah i could join him.

"hey ichigo, do you mind if i join basketball?" i asked, as everyone of them looked at me, and he ruffled my hair.

"sure, shiro-chan." he said, and vein pops come into my head. "i told you, you could only call me, toshiro or hitsugaya!" i said, as i swat his hand away from my hair.

everyone of them laughed, except momo who chuckled. momo was my first friend, and she was different from the others. when they are done eating, they put their tray down.

as momo was walking, the fashion, and so cruel bumped her, and momo fell on the floor. everyone of them looked at momo, as toshiro kneeled and helped her up. they all looked at their enemy Karin, and ririn.

ririn was a good friend to them, but betrayed them, but sometimes she is kind of idiot. Karin smirked as all of the students looked at them.

"ah…new student huh? who might you be?" she asked, as she looked at toshiro, who glared at her. "the name's toshiro, you must be Karin?" he said, as she nodded.

"i am, and i ruled this school, so how 'bout you be my boyfriend, and leave your friends alone?" she said, and he grinned.

"sorry, bitch i'll pass." he said, as they all walked and everyone of them laughed at Karin. who was frustrated and went to talk to her friends.

(…)

-nobody's pov-

"man, toshiro. you got the nerve to say that to her!" ichigo said, as all of them laughed, and toshiro just smirked.

"as if i am going to become, her boyfriend. hahah! no way dude, i'll pass." toshiro said, as renji bro fist toshiro. they all went to the jym, while the boys are practicing, and toshiro helping ichigo and so did renji.

when they are done practicing, and was about to went home, they overheard Karin and her friends talking. "hey you guys want to come to my house?" she asked, as they all nodded.

"ok! meet me at my house, my parents are out, so you guys should be there at 6 since my parents will be there late, see ya guys." but before Karin could go, ririn asked her.

"are you going to ask, toshiro and his friends to join in too?" she asked, then they all looked at Karin, who had a smirk on her lip.

"of course, i am gonna ask them." she said, and then she saw them, acting like they didn't hear her. "hey, toshi-kun.." she said, and he just disgust that name

"hey Karin, and stop…calling me by that stupid name." he said threatening. and the others shivered except Karin who laughed nervously.

"you guys wanna come at my party, since you guys know my house and toshiro could come?" she asked, and then they shrugged their shoulders, while toshiro nodded.

"ok, we'll meet you there, see ya." said momo, as everyone of them went home. momo and his friends, are inside their house, since toshiro and momo is just beside. and her friends, live at her place.

"i'll meet you guys here, i'llgo change." toshiro said, as he went home and they all went change. after 3 minutes, toshiro is now wearing, blue t-shirt, comfortable pants, and sneaker shoes. when he knocked at her door.

he saw all of them smiling, and others smirking. momo wearing, white shirt including short black jacket, pants and shoes. rukia black shirt, white pants and sandals.

ichigo wearing a red shirt with a pair of orange, comfortable pants, and white sneakers. while renji, white shirt with blue jacket, and comfortable pants with red sneakers.

"ready?" toshiro asked, and all of them nodded. as all of them walked to Karin's party, they went in. they are so many people, they didn't know, they talked while others dance, toshiro is just sitting doing nothing.

momo looked at toshiro, and took both of them drinks, she sat beside him. "here" offering a mirinda, as she took it. "thanks, bro." he said, as she smiled at him.

"hey, momo i was curious. why are you a slight tomboy-ish?" he asked, and she just grinned, then put down her drink on to the table.

"well, i hate some of the girls stuff, and i like some of the activity that boys do, then i realize i was you know… tomboy." she said, and he ruffled her hair, making her wide eyes.

"even though you were a little half-boy, you still a friend of mine." he said, and she smiled at him. then Karin went by.

"hey toshiro, come dance with me?" she asked, and she held a hand to him. "sorry, but i-" he was cut off, when he was now dancing with her, but shrugged it off and dance with her.

then rukia was holding her soda, and ichigo was fighting over her, because of something… then she tripped, and the soda went into the beat box recorder, and the dj tried to fix but no vail.

"what happen!?" asked Karin, getting angry. "dude, the music is damped there is no music anymore…" he said, and all of them groaned. "man…what now is no fun, if there is no music."

Karin said, then momo stood up and came. all of them went out, but she was beside the dj. "wait i could sing." she said, and all of them looked at her, as everyone laughed at her except, momo's friends.

"you…haha…sing, i doubt it.." Karin said, and her friends knew she could sing. "i could sing your favorites song?" she asked, then toshiro went to his friends, and looked at momo.

"ok, prove it that you could sing.." Karin said, as she took a classic guitar and looked at them. "okay, so what song do you guys like?" she asked, as one boy raised her hand, and nodded at him.

"bro, prove that you could sing dynamite." he said, and momo nodded, she started playing her guitar, tapping her foot, and sing the song.

**"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying Aoh  
Gotta let go  
And I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying Aoh  
Baby, let's go**

**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**  
**And I hit the floor**  
**'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans**  
**I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**  
**Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**  
**Yeah, yeah**  
**'Cause it goes on and on and on**  
**And it goes on and on and on…"**

everyone clapped, and was astonished by her voice, especially toshiro. all of them, smiled, smirked, clapped, and so did her friends. her friends hugged her. and toshiro chuckled. they both bro fist, and she put down the guitar.

"wow…momo i didn't know you could sing?!" said Karin shocked as momo just shrugged her shoulder. "yeah, well special talents i have." momo said, and Karin clapped.

"you have the most beautiful voice i've heard, what talents you have?" she said, and momo scratched the back of her neck.

"well, i could play different instruments, dance, compose, many kinds of talents." she said, and Karin jumped in delight.

"oh yeah, i saw you join the singing contest, i will sure win." she said Karin, threatening, and momo clenched her fist.

she was about to spoke when, Rukia had a coke on her hand, and was trying to be opening it (fake), but sighed and have it to Karin.

"Karin, mind if you open it?" she asked, as Karin took it, and glared at her. "why can't you just-" Karin was cut off when she was soaked and wet, rukia shacked it!

everyone of them laughed, and so did momo. "you know what Karin, momo is our friend, and i am sure she will win, 'cause she deserves it." renji said, as she ruffled her hair, and she smiled at them.

"come on everyone, its already 8." ichigo said, and they already went out of their house. Karin was trying to clean up the house when her parents came..

"Karin…!" her father said, getting angry, and have an aura around them. Karin looked at them nervously…

"ehehe…" she laughed nervously, and you know what parents do when they get in danger, and being punished…

(home)

the others went inside except momo and toshiro. "nice performance back there, momo." toshiro said, and she blushed and smiled at him. "thanks, so we'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, and he nodded.

he punched her arm, lightly and they laughed. "yeah, good night you guys." he said, and was about to walk away when she stopped her.

"you too, good night toshiro." she said, and he grinned at her. they both went in their house, and all of them fall asleep, today is the day, their best day ever.

* * *

**please review and review, i am sorry if you guys hated this, and also if this is lame to you. i thank hailey-shiro for reviewing the chapter 1. sorry if you guys don't like it. good night everyone, sweet dreams. :D :S**


	3. we won! the party!

**konnichiwa everyone, sorry if I updated this late and thanks for reviewing, Hailey-Shiro and also Hidden, I really appreciated your reviews, i will keep updating this story. And even though it is not a valentine's day, yet.. :D**

(Natural)

Chapter 3: We Won! The Party!

Feb 3, 2013

The others meet up at the jym, since it is Sunday and they don't have classes. Today is a Valentine day (gomen) and also battle between the Desert Eagles vs. ANT Farm basketball games.

Toshiro, Ichigo and Renji and the other team went out, as they went in position and so did their opponent, every one of them shouted, clapped.

Momo and Rukia are sitting in front, and they waved at them. beside them was Karin and Ririn. They were just talking, then the whistle blown, and Toshiro was holding the ball.

He was great at playing basketball, when his opponent blocked his way, he pass it to Ichigo, when he jumped and was about to shoot the goal, Jake (opponent) took the ball, and run to their basket.

"dammnit…" Ichigo muttered, and run after him, Renji was blocking his way, and Jake was about to pass to Jason, Toshiro took the ball, and run pass to him, and shoot the ball in the basket…

"And the winner is the ANT Farm! They scored 10 while the Dessert Eagles got only 9, better luck next time!" the speaker said, as Toshiro was holding the _big _trophy, and was raised up, by the team, and so did Ichigo and Renji.

When they got down, both of the girls hugged them as they laughed in happiness. "You guys played amazing there!" Momo said, as she pulled away and Rukia ruffled Ichigo's hair.

"Congrats you guys!" Rukia said, as they were about to walk away, when Karin…

"Ahh! Toshi-kun, you play amazing there, mind if you go on a date or something…" she said, and his right eyebrow twitch and pull away from her hug. "I already told you, no and it's Toshiro to you, baka!"

Toshiro said, and they were about to walk away, when Karin tried to run into them. "HEY! WHY DO YOU-"

Karin was cut off, she stepped into a white line, and was cut, Momo also Rukia smirked, and they all looked up, when a oil with a sticky glue was thrown into Karin, and she was laid at the ground.

When she sat up, she was stuck at the floor, and stinky. "AhhH! Gross!" Karin said, and they all laughed as they went out, and Ririn just sighed, and walk away. "HEY! RIRIN GET BACK HERE!"

Karin said, but Ririn just went away, and Karin shouted in an angry voice.

As the 3 boys were done changing, they went into the outside school, and talked about something, something…

"hey how about we make you guys a party, since today is valentine day…" Rukia said, and the boys just shrugged their shoulder.

"well…we deserve something since we won the game!" Renji said, as he smirked while shouting at their ears, and Toshiro kicked his private spot, and he fell on the chair and they laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Renji shouted again, and Rukia kicked him in the face, squishing in the ground. "That was for shouting, twice!" she said, and let go of Renji who is holding his red face.

"so you guys wanna have a party tonight?" asked momo, as he laid her head in her lap, they both already get used to it, since they are friends, while Rukia laid her head on Ichigo's lap, and Renji was just sitting on the cool grass.

"Allright, what time?" he asked, and momo leaned at the chair. "How 'bout, 6:00 pm, and we will all go home, in 8:30? sounds good?" momo asked, and they all nodded.

"yeah and we still have 3 hours." Toshiro said, and they all got up, when Toshiro recognized something…

"Uhm…guys?" he asked, as they all looked at him. "Nani?" asked Ichigo as he scratched his white hair, and sighed.

"Is it ok you guys that, I sleep for a while at your house, my father isn't there, so I was wondering..if I could sleep with you guys, and walk at the party?" he asked, embarrassed.

And Ichigo just tackled him, and both of the girls giggle. "Of course you can bro, since you are our best friend." Ichigo said, and Renji grinned.

"Yeah dude! you could come at our house anytime!" he said, and lightly punched his shoulder, that made Toshiro smiled.

"Come on then, you guys should need a rest, we will prepare the party, we already told about the others." momo said, and was about to walk when, the boys smirked at her, and so did Rukia.

"what are you guys smirking at?" she asked, then Renji with Ichigo and so did Rukia run at the house, then Toshiro tapped her shoulder.

"Last one is a bed-wetter!" Toshiro said, and started to run laughing. She growled and run at them. "You Guys are so mean!" she said, and the others laughed and she soon joined.

(O,O)

**Well what do you guys think, gomen ne if you guys don't like it, I really am sorry! please review and review, requests, I will accept it, please give me ideas, and what you guys want to happen in chapter 4. Thanks for cooperating. :D**


	4. Let's get this Party started

**Konnichiwa missa, so I hope you guys like this chapter, those who don't it's cool with me. So please review and review, and thank you for reviewing hailey-shiro. and this chapter is for you hailey-shiro, and so does the others. :D**

(;3)

Chapter 4: Let's get this Party started!

When they reached momo's house, momo was the last one to catch up with them, the others went in to sleep, except Toshiro who is laughing out loud, and sitting on the stairs.

She glared at Toshiro, and he stopped laughing. "man, momo I didn't know that you are a bed-wetter…" he said, smirking and she so wanna fight him. "…whatever, at least I don't wet the bed.."

she said and Toshiro chuckled at her actions, 'cause she is blushing like she was embarrassed, and Toshiro knew that she is wetting the bed.

"Yeah right, come on momo, spill it out already." he said, and she just sighed then crossed her arms in front of her. "fine I admit it."

Momo said, and her face is very red like Renji's and he laughed, as he came to her and ruffled her hair. "Well, don't worry about it your secret is safe with mine." he said, and she looked up at him and giggled.

"Thanks Toshiro, come on in." she said as they both went inside, Rukia and with the 2 boys asleep at the floor, both of them laughed at them softly.

When they got in to Momo's room, it was color peach with photographs, pictures and her also (Momo's room is like China's) Toshiro took a sit on her bed, while she fixed her stuffs.

When they took a sleep in like 5 minutes, they started their way to the party, Toshiro put his shoes on Ichigo's face, and he shouted making the 2 scream.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo asked, holding his face, twice and Toshiro has a vein pop on the back of his head. "You idiot, you are drooling on the floor!"

Toshiro said getting frustrated, then Ichigo blinked, as he looked where he was sleeping and there was a huge wet saliva on momo's rug.

"Ehhehe, sorry about that…momo…" Ichigo said as momo sighed and smiled at him. "Nah, it's cool and by the way you also drool on Rukia's shirt." momo said, as she motioned her point finger into Rukia's favorite shirt (chappy that is.)

Rukia punched his stomach and he groaned. "AGAIN!?" he shouted this time their faces were closer, but in a fighting way. "YOU BAKA! You ruined my favorite shirt!" she said crying, over her bunny shirt.

Toshiro, Renji and Momo sighed at their action. They waited for Rukia, as they were waiting for her, Ichigo…was well his body including his face was covered in a ice pack and he was freezing.

There was a 3 vein pop on his head showing on the outside. "Why SHOLD I B-BB-E IN TH-THI-IS KIND OF ICE!?" he asked getting cold, and Toshiro sighed at Ichigo.

"Well, it is your fault that you drooled on her shirt, and then said sorry, but when you sat down, we kind of didn't know where she got all that ice pack, and put it all over your body.." he said, and Ichigo mumbled something, that momo can hear.

"Look Ichigo… Toshiro has a point, it was your fault but good thing she accepts your apology.." Momo said, and Ichigo's hand were out.

"Does it look like she accepts it!?" he asked, and Renji had a vein pop on his forehead. "If you just stop shouting, we will take of those ice packs on your body…!" Renji said, with a aura around him, making Toshiro and Momo sweat drop.

And Ichigo stopped shouting, and the 3 of them sighed, then Rukia came out of the room. She was still wearing the same clothes! Momo's mouth reached the floor as she pointed her clothes.

"Why do you have the same clothes!?" momo asked as Rukia smiled and rise up her skirt, only like bowing down. "I've got many of this clothes." she said, and Toshiro is turning white.

"How many?" he asked, and Rukia smiled at him. "Well…let us see…oh yeah! 100 of them!" she said in a happy voice and the 4 of them shouted. "YOU HAVE MANY OF THOSE!" as their mouths reached the floor, except Ichigo.

Then Rukia walked to him, and put her shoes on his face, in the ice pack, and Ichigo sweat drop. "Bakamono…are you gonna apologize or not…?" she asked in a threatening voice, and Ichigo smiled nervously.

"Ahaha, I am sorry." he said, and she let go of him, as she removed all the ice pack, in his body, and he was all blue except his hair. and Rukia smiled. "I forgive you, if you guys are so kind, please return the color of Ichigo?" she said.

And was about to walk away at the house when she looked at them. "I'll meet you guys at the party." she said, and the 3 of them sighed in relief. Renji took a hot water, and splash it down to Ichigo who shouted and his skin color returning.

"OW! Hot, Hot, Hot!" he run in circle and Momo slapped him in the head that made him stop running. "Man…what are we gonna do about you Ichigo?" momo said, as she took the clothes of him, and thanked her.

When he is done getting dress, they went to the school and saw that there were many lights, and many people. "wow, you guys really organized this party." renji said, as they saw Rukia.

(Inside the Gym)

They went in and really this awesome party (imagine the party of China's) many different lights, takes photos, shots and kinds of food, and the basketball players.

The 5 of them took pictures, for as they have the greatest party in the whole school, then they saw Nanao who is also having fun in the party.

"You girls did a fantastic job, preparing a party for the players." she said, and the 2 girls smiled. "Thanks Nanao-san, couldn't done it if the boys won the challenge." she said, and Nanoa nodded.

"By the way where is Toshiro?" she asked then Toshiro was in front of her. "Nani?" he asked, and Nanao patted his shoulder. "All of us thanks you that, we won the team, I am proud of you." she said, and Toshiro smiled.

"Actually it wasn't just me, it was also my team." he said, as all of the members join in and she thanked them, as they were all talking, Rukia with their also friend Rangiku join in the stage.

"Hey everybody, we organize this party for the winners, and also for a valentine day, but we will just have to skip the lovely dove, so let us give our winners a round of applause!" rangiku said, and all of them gave them applause as they were in the stage.

"Thank you for coming on stage, and we have a special dance, and the ones who is pointed will dance here in stage, and no buts." Rukia said, as the light was pointing.

The others are afraid to be choosen, or embarrassed and some of them are just calmed. "Hmm..I bet that Toshiro, and you guys will be choosen." Momo said, and the 3 boys just snort.

"Yeah right, you wanna bet?" Ichigo asked, as she smirked. "You're on. If I win the bet you give me your 500 bucks." she said, grinning and so did Ichigo. "Fine by me, but if I win, you give me your 200 bucks." he said.

"Deal." she shake his hand and so did he, as the light was directed into them, they covered their eyes, and had a shock face. And Momo smirked. "Told you so, good luck!" she said, as the 3 of them went into stage.

And rukia whispered into their ears. "So guys, do you know the History by Eko-K?" she asked, and they nodded. Then Rangiku whispered next. "And do you guys know their dance steps?" she asked, and Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah and so did Toshiro, when he came into this school."

Ichigo said, and they explained. So they are in their position as Rukia started the music, and Rangiku was looking for the microphone head (sorry I kind of forgot the name that is use to put on the head while speaking. :D)

"Allright everyone, let us give them a round of applause for Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro!" Rangiku said, as they both got down, and Rukia played the song, as everyone of them clapped…

-Continued-

* * *

**This chapter will be continued on chapter 5, sorry if you guys don't like it, I tried to make it interesting, and again I am so very very sorry if you guys don't like it. So please review and review. :D have a nice reading Hailey-shiro. :3**


	5. Let's get this Party started 2

**Yosh! I am done this chapter, so hope you guys like it and sorry I updated so late… so sorry if you guys hate this chapter. On with the story!**

(;3)

Chapter 5: Let's get this Party started! 2

as they all clapped and the music started, Toshiro put his hood because he is wearing his jacket since its cold outside, and so did the 2 boys. Matsumoto gave them microphone to them.

Toshiro was in the middle and the 2 boys on side, sitting. And they started to perform. (guys, I don't know the steps of this song, so search this watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=fonsjU2Fzhw)

Toshiro looked up and let their party started!

[Toshiro] Listen neukkil su itni  
Nae shimjangi ttwi jireul anha  
([Ichigo] My heart be breakin')  
[Toshiro] Bunhan maeume ureo do bogo  
Sori jilleo "ha" wechyeo do bwasseo  
([Ichigo] My pain be creepin')

[Renji] Heukgwa baek ajik namgwa buk  
Kkeuti naji anhneun jeonjaeng scene  
Dullo nanwen  
Taeyang ye jeolmang

[All] Meolli dolgo doraseo dashi shijak haneun gose da wasseo  
[Ichigo] Oryu tu seong ijiman baewo gamyeo ganghae jilsu itneun na  
[All] Jeo taeyang cheoreom geo dae han hanaran geol aneun nal  
Oh oh modu hamkke ganeun uri miraero

[All] I need you and you want me  
Jigurani byeoreseo oh oh oh oh  
Every every everyday  
Naega mandeun history

[Ichigo] Break it yokmang ye banchik  
Move it pagweran mideok  
([Renji] No more shakin' like that)  
[Ichigo] Magic shigani gamyeon  
Tto sshiseun deushi, dashi jaesaeng dwae

[Toshiro] Shigong ganeul ttwi eo neomeoseo e  
Ten ye achimeul kkum kkugo isseo  
Gaja urin  
Geureon jonjae

[All] Meolli dolgo doraseo dashi shijak haneun gose da wasseo  
[Ichigo] Oryu tu seong ijiman baewo gamyeo ganghae jilsu itneun na  
[All] Jeo taeyang cheoreom geo dae han hanaran geol aneun nal  
Oh oh modu hamkke ganeun uri miraero

[All] I need you and you want me  
Jigurani byeoreseo oh oh oh oh  
Kkumeul ingtae haneun nal  
Urin dashi ireona

[Toshiro] Ireona, ireona, ireona  
([All] Turn it on)  
[Toshiro] Ireona, ireona, ireona

[Renji] Yeongwon hal geora midgo shipeul ttae  
Eonjen ga halgeo rago mangseoril ttae  
[Ichigo] Nae iri baro kkeutin jido molla  
Huhwe gateun geon ijeo beoryeo duryeo wo ma

[Renji] Jebal saranghae saranghae saranghae  
Johwa roul surok wanbyeok ha janha  
[Ichigo] Modeun seulpeumi gippeumi yeogi e  
Nawa neoneun han saengmyeong ingeol

[Ichigo] Ya! uri ga wonrae hanaro tae eo natdeon sungan  
Galsurok somo jeogin I segyereul mannan sungan  
[Toshiro/Ichigo] Urin jeomjeomjeom meoreo jyeoga jeomjeom  
[Toshiro] Dullo kkaejyeo beorin chae himdeul ilheo beorin taeyang

[Toshiro/Ichigo] Galsurok galsurok galsurok galsurok deo  
[Renji] Ganjeol haetdeon kkumye segyereul dashi maju haneun sungan  
[Renji] Nae gaseumi ttwinda magu ttwinda  
[All] Dung dung dung dung dung dung

[All] Dolgo doraseo dashi shijak haneun gose da wasseo  
[Renji] Yeah EXO-M EXO-K  
Uri ga shijak haneun mirae history

[All] Jeo taeyang cheoreom geo dae han hana rangeol aneun nal  
[Toshiro] Oh hana ye shimjange taeyange  
Kkeut eobshi urin hanaro ganghae jigo isseo

[All] I need you and you want me  
Jigurani byeoreseo oh oh oh oh  
Every every everyday  
Naega mandeun history

As they were done, they put down their hoods, and all of the students clapped some shouted, and throw flowers at them, some jumped at them to get autographs as they accept it.

Momo went to the stage, and smirked at them. "Told you guys were gonna be called, and great performance back there." she said, as her hand was on her waist, and Ichigo sighed and laughed nervously.

"Yeah I know, so when we get back home, I'll put it on your room, k?" he asked as she nodded. "Nice voice and dance you got there, dude." she said, as he smirked, and was about to talk when all girls, took him on the ground and was trying to get away.

"A little help here!" he said, and momo chuckled. She took one of the basketball players jacket like Toshiro's and breathe through her nose, as she make a fake smile.

"Hey everybody, I got Toshiro's jacket!" she said, as she wave the jacket as all the girls went to her, she throw it outside, and all of the students follow, especially Matsumoto.

And the only left is Ichigo, Renji and also Rukia. Toshiro took breathes and Momo sat beside him. "Thanks… for helping me back there." he said, and she nodded as she turn to look at the other 2 boys.

They fainted and have hearts on their eyes, drool on their lips especially nose bleed, and clothes, hair messy. She sighed and looked at Rukia, who is holding both boys on her hands.

Her mouth reached the floor and sweat drop. _'Wow! Rukia had a strong strength, but I didn't know that she could carry them!" _she thought, and Rukia looked at her.

"I'll meet you on the house, k?" Rukia asked, as momo shook her head. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you." she said, and Rukia went out. Momo looked at Toshiro who is sighing.

"Well, you guys did a good job back there." she said, as Toshiro chuckled. "Yeah.." he said, and laid on the stage. "Where did you learn how to sing?"

Momo asked and Toshiro smiled. "I kind of learned it from my mother…" he said, as he smiled at the memory with her and him, playing instruments, dancing and singing.

"Souka, demo where's your mother?" she asked, and his bangs covered his eyes, and Momo saw that he clenched his fist.

"Mom died when I was just 11, she was murdered in her work…and well when we saw her, I was so scared that I saw blood, running, flowing…" he said, as he hold his hair, clenching it and she had wide eyes, as tears came into his eyes while gritting his teeth.

"I really don't know… what to do… I know…there is something going to happen… this is all my fault, even though… I am still a child, I still want to save her…" he said, and Momo was worried.

Momo went closer to him, and she hugged him, making her shirt wet, she had a sad smiled on her lip, and he hugged back, shouting and crying as she soothed his white hair.

"Look…Toshiro, I have also parents, they left me here before (or after) they promoted to this school…I also felt lonely back then. But when Rukia and the others, they made me happy and we all have the same kind, as we all live at my house… and it wasn't their fault anyway…" she said, as he pulled back.

He smiled, and had stained her shirt, and had also tears on his face. And he wiped it away, and smirked at her. "gomen'nasai, Momo. I stained your shirt." he said, and she just laughed.

"It's cool, suge e." she said, as she stood up and so did he. "come on then, the others are waiting for me, so we should get going." she said, as her arms were over her head, and he nodded.

"Arigato momo." he said, and they stopped walking out of the Gym when she looked at him. "Nani no tame ni?" she asked, and he smiled. "Watashi o rikai sa seruto yūjindearu koto no tame no."

Toshiro said and she smiled at him, and then nodded. "Don't mention it, oh yeah I forgot to tell you something." she said, and Toshiro quirked an eyebrow at her, as she opened the door.

"Nani?" he asked and she smirked. "Jushiro-san said that you have a crush on someone and he tell me who it was…" she said, and Toshiro again think and quirked an eyebrow. "What I mean is your dad told me who you like at school.."

She said, and that made him wide eyes and blushed. "Since when?" he asked shocked as they were outside and she chuckled. "He told me yesterday…" she said, and he is now blushing, deep red.

"And so…? You aren't even gonna tell-" before he could finish, she spoke as they were at the front of the school gate. "I was gonna tell it tomorrow to Rukia and the others." she said and he had wide eyes.

"You woudn't dare..?!" he said, and he glared at her but she shrugged her shoulders, and was in a running position. "Try me…" she said, and he sighed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Last one in my house, do all my chores." she said, as she run way to her home, and he glared at him. "HEY!" he shouted and run behind her, but then they both laugh when they sometimes bumped each other, and have fun running.

Today is their best party, talent show, and game they have ever done in their school, as all of them took a night full moon, sleep.

(Talent)

**Yari, I am done. Please review and review, my oba-san saw this and helped me with this story and so did onii-chan. Gomen'nasai if you guys hate it, I am cool with that. So again please r and r.**


	6. Happy New Year

**Yosh! I am now finally done with this chapter! I hope you guys like it, and Gomen'nasai if you are not interested. On with the story. :D ;S**

(Talent)

Chapter 6: Dancing By Myself!

January 30, 2013

-Momo's pov-

This is my most favorite time of the year, this event it Happy New Year Day!(Sorry if the New year is finish, but one of my friends asked me too.)

Well yeah, me and the others will be having a party at school, and my most worse and hate party is that it is a Ball Party!

Well I kind of hate dressing a kimono on or a gown well we can also wear a semi-formal, I am a slight tomboy. But I will just go first to studies, then I can figure out to wear on the party.

I saw the others, like they are waiting for me, so I took a sit and I looked at them. "K…? is there something wrong?" I asked, and Rukia hold 5 tickets on her fingers.

"You know this ticket is from the party right?" she asked, and I nodded. "Yeah..? what about them?" I asked them, then Ichigo smirked, and Renji was scratching the back of his neck.

Wait a second here! I know what are they doing, and that made my eyes and I have a vein pop on my forehead. "You guys took a ticket…" I said, with an aura on my back that made Toshiro shivered.

"…without telling me…that I will be in the party…?" I asked, and they laughed nervously… But before they could talk, sensei Tai got in, and all of them took a sit. "Okay students, all your subject will be cancel, because we have to prepare for this party, so have fun.."

He said, and was about to leave when he looked at the students again. "Oh! and one more thing those who want to show their talent, the sign up will be on the school board, good luck everyone!"

And then Tai sensei went out, and so did the students. All of the students are talking about their talent, some went out and went home, and some of them went to store, to buy clothes and some stuff, as the others and me are outside of our classroom.

"Explain.." I said to them, as they choose who will explain, and Toshiro just sighed. "Well… Rukia and baka strawberry here didn't ask you to go to the party, but they know that you would say no." he said, and I nodded.

"All right continue.." I said, and the Bakayero pineapple hair spoke next. "…ano… as he said, we agreed to come into this party, and Rukia just force Toshiro, that is why he accepts the invitation, but you are going whether you like it or not…''

Renji said in a nervous voice, that he is thinking that I will get angry to him, and I just shake my head.

"If you guys agreed on it, I am cool with that…" I said, and the 2 of them smiled at me, and I give a glare at Rukia. "But by didn't tell me, is not acceptable, and no I am not going." I said in final, but she kept whining.

"Come on Momo! Please….?" Rukia said, with a puppy eyes and I just laughed at her. "Rukia I said no-" I was cut off, when she had tears on her eyes and also like- a puppy eyes. "Please…?"

She asked again, and I can't take it anymore! "OK, OK! I will go to the party! Just remove those puppy eyes of yours!" I said covering my eyes, and she hugged me. "Arigato Momo!"

While she is hugging me, I didn't know that Ichigo murmured something. "Yeah, like by forcing her to come…" Ichigo said, and I bet Rukia heard it, not?

"What did you say!?" she said, and Ichigo sweat drop. "N-nothing!" he said, and I sighed. The 5 of us went a walk, then a person with a purple hair, and wearing a orange shirt, with black legging and white sandals.

Name Yoruichi, she is finding a band member since the 'S.W.A.G' band was murdered each one of them.

She looked at us, and had a sparkle on her eyes, and we notice that she is hugging the 3 boys. _'Wow, how can she hug 3 persons, in a body like her!' _I thought, and then she pulled away as every student looked at us.

"Are you Toshiro, Renji and Ichigo?" she asked with happiness in her voice as they nodded. "Why…is there something wrong?" Toshiro asked, and she shook her head.

"No! I saw a video on your party last time, it was on Youtube, and I was impressed and congratulations on your game." she said, and Renji smirked. "Its what I do!" he said, as I kicked him on the head, and he cried.

"Sorry about him, but we are thanking them that they won the champion, but may I ask what are you doing here?" I asked, and she smiled.

"I was wondering if they could become the S.W.A.G band, and I will be their manager, my band is famous and every one of their fans want them, and I think this 3 boys should be their replacement."

She said, that made us wide eyes, being famous is kind of hard, I don't know if they said yes or no? and if they have change their attitude being a famous band?

"So…is that a yes?" Yoruichi asked and the boys started thinking. "How about you come to our party, and we will think about it." Toshiro said, as she nodded. "Yeah don't worry Nanao allowed me to come at your party, tell me your answer." she said, as she walked away.

"Okay, we will think about it later, so how about we go look for a dress." Rukia said, as she pulled us, and went to the store.

(At the Store)

-Nobody's pov-

As the boys already bought their clothes, only Rukia and Momo have to find a dress. Rukia is wearing a purple shirt, with a blue skirt and wearing black sandals. She looked at a mirror and she nodded.

When momo came out, Rukia had sparkling eyes. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a black ribbon on the middle, also wearing a black skirt but with a chain skull on the side of her skirt, she wears grey leggings, and also a black knee shoes.

"Wow…Momo you look beautiful!" she said, and momo smiled at Rukia. "Thanks… so do you…" she said, and Rukia notice something.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and momo fake smiled. "Yeah, I am fine." Momo said, and she frowned. "No you are not? is this about the replacement band?" she asked, and momo nodded.

Rukia patted her shoulder and she smiled at momo. "I know how you feel, I also feel the same way, I just hope they don't change their attitude and actions…"

Rukia said, and momo nodded and softly smiled at Rukia. "I know what you mean." She said, and looked at her watch. "Come on then, lets get this dress, then we could go to the party." Momo said.

Rukia looked at her, and grinned like a smiled. "Yeah…" Rukia said, as they both change back to their clothes, and paid for it. The boys smirked and the 2 of them grinned, as they went home and change their clothes to a party clothes.

(At the Party)

The 5 of them went inside and it was so awesome! many lights, people, food and stage, pictures.

They started to have a fun party, Momo and Rukia danced, the boys were talking to their friends, and also their basketball team members.

When Rukia and Momo was about to walk away, 3 girls hugged them. They turn around and saw Rangiku, Orihime and also Jane. "Hey you guys!" they said, and the both of them laughed at them.

"Its so nice to meet you guys again!" Rangiku said, and Momo chuckled, still same old Rangiku. "You too also how are you guys been?" she asked.

"We're good!" Orihime said, and we laughed at her actions. "Hey, onee-chan!" Jane said, as she hugged momo, and she ruffled her hair.

"Hey Jane, how've ya' been?" "I'm great, schools boring without you." Jane said, and momo smiled and so did Rukia. "Happy new year, onee-chan.." Jane said, and she is having like was about to burst tears, and Momo smiled sadly.

She opened her arms, and Jane looked at her. "Come here, and happy new year Jane." Momo said, and Jane had smiled and tears of joy. Jane hugged her, and momo patted her head.

"I…really miss y-you onee-chan.." She said, between cries and staining Momo's new shirt, even though its cheap, it doesn't matter. "Yeah, I miss you too."

They both pulled away, as the girls smiled at them. "Gomen ne, for crying on your shirt." Jane said and momo chcuckled. "Same old Jane, nah! its cool."

she said, and then Nanao was on stage. "Hi everyone! Today is your favorite event! We only had 30 minutes left, but before we could count, we saw that only one person sign on the show-"

Before she could she read it by mistake. "Oh sorry! I mean two join the singing, and he or she got the champion, she will be the lead singer on the singing club." She said, and everybody clapped.

"Okay our first contestant is Karin!" Nanao said, as she come on the stage and started to sing, they were not all interested in her voice. "Man…her voice is like we already know it in 20 years…"

Shuhei groaned as Renji nodded. "I know what you feel, bro." Toshiro then sighed and then notice that, there is 2 contestants, and he looked at Ichigo.

"Oi! Ichigo you know who is the 2nd contestant?" He asked, and Ichigo scratch the back of his neck. "Come on bro, just tell it to Toshiro." Gin said, and Ichigo sighed. "You will know."

Toshiro was about to asked when Nanao spoke. "That…was very excellent…Karin…" And then everyone looked at Nanao.

"Okay our next contestant is Momo Hinamori!" She said, as everyone clapped than Karin. And momo had wide eyes and so did Toshiro, but then smirked. "You guys signed me in didn't you?"

Momo asked, As Rangiku laughed nervously, but Jane smiled. "Come on onee-chan, you sing better, and you composed the song 'Dance by Myself' I know you can do it."

She said, and Momo grinned at her sister. "Thanks Jane, you always make me happy, well I better get in the stage." she said, as her friends clapped and whistled. "Go get the prize Momo!" shuhei shouted, and she laughed.

When she got on the stage, she took a deep breath and good thing there is a guitar, she took it, and with a microphone and smiled at them.

She started to play the instrument and everyone, had a interesting eyes and so did their actions.

[Momo] So you didn't show up  
My heart didn't blow up  
I ain't gonna lose it all tonight  
No I'm not gon' fight it  
Totally excited  
Just to be here underneath the light.

See my heart is going  
BUM-BUM-DIDI-DIDI-PUM-PUM  
Like a city never sleeps  
And my head is going  
BUM-BUM-DIDI-DIDI-PUM-PUM  
Turn it up and blast the blast the beat.

Dancing by myself  
I don't need no help  
Wishing you were here to see me  
Dancing by myself  
Got nobody else  
I don't really care believe me  
Just keep  
D-D-D-D-D-DANCING _[X2]_  
D-D-D-D-D-DANCING BY MYSELF  
_[REPEAT]._

When she is done singing, everyone stood up and clapped, her friends screamed in joy, smiled and clapped. When Momo looked at Toshiro, he smirked or like a grinned.

She also then grinned back at Toshiro, who then clapped. She was about to walk down stage when Nanao stopped her, and Momo had a questioning look. Nanao smiled and took a microphone.

"You got a very nice song there, Momo." She said, and Momo nodded with a smiled on her lips. "Thank you Nanao-san." she said, and nodded.

"Did you compose this song?" Nanao asked as she nodded again. "When did you start composing a song, everyone wants to know you?" she said, and Momo cleared her throat. "Well, since I was grade 5, I started composing and also sing."

"Who teach you to sing?" One girl asked, and momo nodded. "Well my mom teach me, and so did my dad, but they left me it is kinda sad, and I started to write songs about my feelings." she said, and the girl looked interested.

Then one boy asked another question. "Are you sad, when your parent left you, that's why you started to compose song?"

"Well, yeah and my hurts ache when they left me, and I started to write songs about our family, then when I met Rukia and my friends, I started being happy.." She said, and so did the boy smiled.

And then another girl asked another question. "But why do you love singing?" "Well, it is my hobby but it was a gift from my parents, but by using your voice for you to get rich isn't important…" she said, and then a girl like her friend asked momo.

"Why isn't important?" "It is worthy and a gift from god and your parents that you have talent but being famous isn't worthy, the important thing in your body is soul, and what are the right and wrong things to do, that is why being famous or not, the important thing is your soul…"

Momo said, and the girl was interested and all of them were astonished to her answer. Then Karin came up on the stage, and Albert had the trophy, medal and a tag name of the champion and present.

And Nanao had a envelope. "Okay we had only 5 minutes for the countdown, and I got the envelope… and the winner is…"

They were all hoping that the winner is Momo, and Karin smirked, thought that she will win. "The winner is MOMO HINAMORI!" Nanao said, and that made Karin wide eyes, Albert gave the prize and her friends hugged her.

Karin went out of the party, and Ririn hugged Momo, every one of them already accepted Ririn. "Congratulations, Momo!" She said, and Momo nodded, Jane hugged her sister as Toshiro her best and first friend hugged her at her neck, smiling.

"All right every one, let us start the countdown!" Nanao said, and everyone looked at the time. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!"

Everyone shouted, and hugged as today is their best day. Toshiro and the others hugged, and the other students hugged and congratulated Momo. Shuhei took picture of them both and their group, then they printed it, each of them had it.

Jane smiled at her sister, and she didn't notice that Ririn smiled at Jane and patted her shoulder. "Hi there, my name is Ririn." she said, and Jane smiled too. "My name is Jane, sister of Momo-nee." Jane said, and Ririn nodded as they both started to talk, and Yoruichi smiled at them.

The others went home, as Rukia and Momo are waiting for the boys, today they are going to tell their answer, the girls were just scared it their friendship will be ruin and not be friends anymore? Or will they lie?

"So what is your answer?" Yoruichi asked, and Toshiro nodded at them. "Yes." He said, calmly… Yoruichi smiled at them and nodded, then her lips turn into a thin line.

"But… what about momo-chan and rukia-chan…?" she said, in a worried voice. "We won't tell them, and please just don't spread it okay?" Ichigo asked and she nodded. "So you guys are just going to lie…?"

They nodded. "It is just for the best, we know that you need this.." Renji said, and she nodded. "I know, I won't spread it, just hope they don't get hurt…" she said, and they nodded.

Yoruichi said good bye to the girls, then the boys went out. "So…did you guys said yes…?" Rukia asked, as Ichigo smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Of course not, if we are going to say yes, then we will leave you right?" He said, and that made Rukia smiled. "Yeah, and we said no, because we can't ruined our friend ship right?" Toshiro said, as his arm was at MOmo's neck, and she laughed.

They both went home, and Jushiro is at vacation so Toshiro had to stay at her house. As the 2 girls fall asleep, the boys were sorry that they have to lie, they prepared their clothes and put it inside Ichigo's cabinet.

'_I'm…sorry…' _they thought, and drifted into a sleepless dream, happy New Year to you guys, sweet dreams and never gave up hope, if you can't do it, and you thought 'I gave up' all and you tried to do it 10 or many more times and failed…

All you have to do is try one more time, and believe in yourself, you never give up hope, on somebody you like, your friends, you have to promise on hope, and have faith on your heart and soul that is why god created us.

Thank you… By Toshiro Hitsugaya

* * *

**Yosh! I am now done by this chapter~! sorry, I tried to make it hurt but I don't know if you guys like it, and sorry if you hate it. Please review and review. See ya everyone. :D ~.~**


	7. The Truth

**Hey guys, sorry about the chapter 6 but if you guys read it, some changes happened. So Happy Valentine's Day to my followers and reviewers, oh and this is a special chapter for 'Hailey-Shiro.'**

**::Hailey you were my first friend, and is it okay if you pm me, for your real name, about you, because I really like you to me my bff on Fanfiction, so this is for you and I hope you like it..:3::**

(For Hailey-Shiro, Best friend forever)

Chapter 7: The truth

Momo, and Rukia went first into the school gate, they are waiting for the 3 boys. Momo looked at her watch and school starts at 8:00 because there is going to be a program at the school Gym.

"Where are those boys, they have never been this late..?" Rukia said, and momo nodded back. "Yeah, hey remember what happen yesterday…?" She asked and Rukia nodded, as she lean at the school gate.

"Yeah…what about them..?" she asked and momo sighed, and took a sit at the clean ground. "Well… didn't you notice that they are acting weird…" "Well, after they are done talking with Yoruichi-_san, _yeah…"

She said, and momo bowed her head down, so looking at the ground. "Hey… did they say…-" before momo could continue, Rukia had her hands on momo's shoulder. "Don't say that! I don't want that to happen! I don't want them to leave us! I don't want them to change!"

Rukia said that made Momo's eyes widened, Rukia had tears forming on her eyes, and momo smiled sadly at her, and ruffled her black hair.

"Rukia… I know what you meant, but I know they wouldn't lie to us… we have trust each other… right?" momo said, and rukia looked at her, and she smiled sadly then wiped her tears away…

"Yeah, I guess your right…" she said, as they stood up, and then they saw the boys, and they looked… different…

Toshiro had a hood jacket, had a black band on his right wrist, still wearing uniform, and Ichigo had black sunglasses and had a chain on his school uniform pants, and so did Renji.

And they have gifts, except Renji… they both quirk an eyebrow. Toshiro removed his sunglasses and smirked at Momo, and so did the Ichigo, Renji.

"Hey guys… you guys look… cool…" Said momo, and Toshiro smiled at her. "Thanks momo, oh and by the way, I have a present for you…" He gave her the present, and momo had wide eyes…

It had a bracelet with their name on it that said, _You are my very first friend, Toshiro. _And this was a very expensive thing to do, writing it on the metal bracelet…

She looked at Toshiro and hugged him, that made him hugged her back. "Thank you so much bro, but how did you buy this, its very expensive?" She asked, and he just chuckled. "Lets just say that my father left me some money.." he said, and she put it on.

"Thank you so much, I like it…" they both smiled, but momo didn't notice that Toshiro had a fake smile. "Oh yeah, and Rukia this is for you, Renji and I bought it.." Ichigo said, as he gave the gift to Rukia.

It was a necklace and bracelet, the bracelet had a strawberry and a chappy picture on it and Rukia smiled at them, then the other one had a chappy and a long sword and a name rukia. The malls don't have a chappy in here, and so does this things…

"…wow…you guys… thank you so much, I really love it!" Rukia said, and hugged both of them, and they both smile… but it looks like a sad smile or a fake one.

"Where did you guys get this..?" she asked, and they had a smirk on their faces. "Well… one of our friends, had like that and they made it, so we asked them to made it for you.." said ichigo and renji nodded.

"Come on, we have to go to our class, we will be at the Gym in 10:00…" Said Momo, and they nodded.

(Inside the hall way)

"We'll see you guys later, at the Gym?" Toshiro asked, and they nodded, as they went to their separate rooms, but when they are gone they had their sad faces on…

"Are they going inside the Gym…?" Renji asked, and Ichigo shake his head… "Don't know, their teachers will maybe assign them to let the other students come in, like last year…" He said, and Toshiro nodded.

"Let's just hope, I just don't want them… to get hurt…" He said, and before they could get in they were surrounded by girls, and they didn't push them away, they sign their names…

Momo and Rukia looked at them, and they didn't hear what they said, but something's up, when they are surrounded by girls they just run, but now not anymore…

"What happen to them..?" Rukia asked, and momo just shake her head… "I don't know, but just forget them, we better head back…" "K."

As they were listening, they were thinking that the boys are having a secret that they didn't want to tell them, when they have a secret they tell each other, but this time its different…

'Something's definitely wrong…' they both thought and the principal called their names and they went at the door of the Gym, they were going to let the other student in while collecting the ticket, for entrance…

(Inside the Gym)

Toshiro yawned while fixing his dress, and so did the 2. And the other students are fixing their microphone and the stage, while the red curtains are down, Ichigo peeked through the red curtains, and there were no signs of them..

"Good, guys they are not here…" Ichigo said, and they sighed in relief… "Good, just hope they are busy…" Toshiro said, and the students were done fixing the stage and they went out, as Yoruichi nodded at them to get ready…

(Outside and Inside)

All of the tickets were collected and they put it on the money box while the other is for the tickets, and Albert was there.

"Great job you guys." He said, and the girls giggled. "No problem Albert-san." Momo said, and Albert nodded, and smiled. "Come on, we better get in, the show is starting…" he said, and they nodded.

When they are inside the Gym, they both took a sit in front with the V.I.P Id. as their manager, Yoruichi came in, and Rukia whispered at momo, covering her mouth…

"Hey what is Yoruichi doing here?" she asked, and she shrugged her shoulders… "I don't know maybe she got a new band, and they agreed." "Hm.. good idea momo." she said, and looked at Yoruichi.

"Good Morning everyone, today is the day my new band is here to present so that you guys may know who they are, some already know them, 'cause the 3 boys already told them…" she said, and the girls were in deep thought…

'3 boys…?' they thought, and Yoruichi cleared her throat. "Anyway, yesterday's party was nice, and today this is gonna have some fun… Please welcome the new member of S.W.A.G member!"

She shouted and everyone clapped, as the curtains opened, there revealed 3 boys with their hood on, one was in drums while the 2 boys, are with their electric guitar, they put down their hoods, and smirked…

Momo and Rukia had wide eyes, the boys played the chorus, and then Toshiro stopped singing and the 2 boys stopped playing… and they had wide eyes…

"…momo…I" before he could finish, the 2 girls run out of the Gym, and they followed all of the students looked at them, then Yoruichi distracted, by taking out her clothes, and all of the boys fainted, while the girls looked at the boy next to her, fainting also…

(An: Oh! for the love of god! Yoruichi! Put some clothes on! and this wasn't my idea my brothers, sorry about it Hailey. o/o)

(Outside of the school)

"Guys wait!" Toshiro shouted, and he finally grabbed momo, while they grabbed Rukia. "Let me go, Toshiro." she said, and they let go of them, Momo slapped Toshiro, and he had wide eyes, and Rukia was in tears and so did she.

Toshiro touched his cheek where he hit her. "Why…?" Rukia asked, and they have a worried face. "Rukia… we were gonna… tell you… but…" before Ichigo could say anything else, she shouted.

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU LIE TO US, AND YOU GUYS CHANGED!" she shouted, and he had wide eyes. "Why… didn't you guys…tell us…?"

Momo asked, and Toshiro put his arms around her… "We…just don't want you guys…to get hurt…" he said, and momo pushed him away, roughly…

"YOU LIE TO US!" she said. "Look momo… we're sorry… we didn't tell you… we didn't notice that we change…" said Renji, and rukia punched him, making his blood out of his mouth…

"SHUT UP! YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE SAID US! I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO LEAVE! 'CAUSE WE NEVER LEAVE EACH OTHER, THAT WAS OUR PROMISE BUT YOU GUYS JUST BROKE IT!"

Rukia shouted, and they felt guilty. "You…guys should've told us… none of this… should have happened…if you guys…just told us the…truth…" momo said, and rukia hugged her…

"Momo…" Toshiro whispered, and hugged her tightly and so did rukia… "please… I just want you… to be happy… I wasn't thinking… straight…" he said, and momo just pushed him away…

They already had their bags, and looked at them, and waved her hand to them… "See ya' guys, we will put your bags out of our door…" she said, and they went out of the school…

Toshiro reached the floor, and looked at the ground, and so did Ichigo, Toshiro had tears, and gritted his teeth… Ichigo shouted Rukia's name, while Renji punched the wall, making blood, and leaned on it, putting his hand on his head, clenching his hair…

"Momo…momo…" Toshiro whispering her name while crying. They just didn't want to tell them, and they noticed that momo was telling the truth, their attitude will change… and they break their promises…

They didn't mean it to hurt them, or did they… the truth was now spread to them…

(:()

**Okay so what do you guys think, I try to make it interesting, but I just hope you guys like it, and also please review and review, sorry if you guys aren't interested.**

**:: I hope you like it Hailey-shiro, sorry if you don't like it, well… I tried to make it a sad story, I just hope you like this gift, so please review and review, Hailey. :)::**


	8. Leave me alone, see ya

**Hi everyone, sorry about the chapter 7 if you guys don't like the sad moment, I'm not so good about it, so please review and review this chapter, and if you guys hate it sorry…**

(What is Love?)

Chapter 8: Leave me alone, see ya…

As the concert of S.W.A.G band were done, they are walking home, Renji's hand was fine, it only had small cuts on the skin…

When they reach their apartment, there was the brother of rukia and the 2 girls were outside, holding rukia's package…?

As they hide behind the bush, they heard them talking. "Thank you so much for taking care of her, momo…" he said, and momo smiled at him. "Demo… are you sure about your decisions…?''

He asked worriedly, as both of them nodded with a sad smile on their lips. "Yeah… we are sure… we just can't have this friendship continuing… anymore…" Momo said, and byakuya's eyes had sadness over it…

"She's right, nii-sama we just can't take the broken heart we ache…" rukia said, and byakuya ruffled her hair… "We'll be back in a few months, okay momo?" he said, and she nodded.

And the boys eyes widened and Ichigo clenched his fist. 'Is she leaving, this can't…be happening…' Ichigo thought, and so did Renji…

When she was at the car, both of them had tears in their eyes, and she waved at momo… and she waved back, as the window closed and the car run off… momo wiped the tears on her eyes, and was about to get inside, when they showed up…

"What do you guys want…?" she asked while glaring at them... and had a threatening voice, and it didn't affect Toshiro… Ichigo hugged momo, but she is trying to struggle…

"Momo…please… tell me why is Rukia leaving…?" he asked and she stopped struggling and clenched her fist on his shirt… "We made a decision… that we should… fixed our relationship… by broking it…"

She said the last words, and he remove his arms around her, and they have wide eyes… then there are two cars, then their came Renji and Ichigo's parents…

"Mom… dad…?" ichigo asked as they sadly smiled… "Come on Ichigo… your friend momo already prepare your stuff, and gave it to us… today is the day we have to return on South Korea…" Iishin said, and ichigo clenched his fist…

"Well renji, looks like you had to say goodbye to momo-_chan._" Zabimaru said, her sister, their parents were dead when they were 14… and Renji nodded at her…

"We'll wait you guys, in the car okay…?" Misaki said, and both of them nodded, and waited inside the car…

Toshiro clenched his teeth, and hold her shoulder, and the boys had wide eyes. "Toshiro… let go of-" before she could finish, he gripped her shoulder, he was so angry…

"DAMN IT MOMO, I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN… JUST PLEASE…" he said, and she glared at him, and slapped him at the cheek, and he stared at her…

"YOU SHOULD'VE THINKED, AND IF YOU DID NONE OF THIS WOUDN'T HAPPEN!" she shouted, and tears were coming out of her eyes, Ichigo and Renji went inside the car, and had felt guilty…

As the car drove away, Toshiro hugged her but she is trying to struggle… "LET ME GO, HITSUGAYA!" she shouted, and she was free from his grip… "momo… please don't broke our friendship… please…"

he said, begging on his knees, and momo just looked away at his emerald eyes… "Hitsugaya… just leave me alone…" she was about to when he took her wrist, and was gripping it…

"Momo… I didn't know… what I was.. thinking… please…" before he could finish his sentence she shook her hand away…

"Just… please… hitsugaya… just leave…me alone…I'm begging…you, just please… go home…" she took his stuff and gave it to him, and closed the door behind her…

She leaned at the door and cried… Toshiro also lean at the door… and clenched his teeth and fist… he made him hurt her, he didn't mean to hurt her… he really didn't mean it to hurt her…

He went home and today is their summer, so they have to go back in America… He saw his father in the cab, and got in the backseat…

"Did you said goodbye to her…?" he asked and Toshiro just looked away at him… "I… didn't have a chance to say goodbye to… momo…" he said, the last word whispering… and Jushiro looked at him…

"It wasn't your fault… you didn't mean to hurt her…" "I know that… I just hope this friendship still…continues when I get back…"

"You will… but let us enjoy our vacation… kay?" He asked, and Toshiro smiled at him… "Thanks dad…"

(Why now?)

**Sorry guys if you hate this sad moment, and sorry if you hate this chapter, please review and review…**

**Happy Valentines Day everyone! Love you! :D also my very first friend Hailey. :)**


	9. What is Love?

**Hey guys, Gomen ne if you guys hate this chapter, and please review and review, I don't own the characters just borrowing it… :)**

(G.O.O.D Love)

Chapter 9: What is Love?

Toshiro and his dad are now already at America… they both greeted Rea, Toshiro's mother, and the wife of Jushiro…

Their summer school will be ending on 2 months, so they have to return their in April… when he is inside of his room, he fixed his stuff, and all the things he brought for vacation…

Jushiro and Rea was out of the house, they will be having a date this time, and they will be back on midnight… so he was left alone in the house…

He went out of his window, and sat at the roof top… when he leaned down at the roof, or laid down, he saw the beautiful sunset, the beautiful places, and many people, vehicles… and his favorite place the park…

When he sadly smiled at the sun, he saw an image of his friends. He missed Rukia, Ichigo and Renji… especially her biggest friend… Momo…

He sighed and put his hands in his pocket, then he felt something in it… he put it out and looked at the 2 photos…

The one has his picture, smirking while his buddy, Ichigo had his arms on his neck and grinning and his other hand made a peace sign. While Renji has both of his hands, thumps up, and he is smirking, that made Toshiro laughed…

And Rukia, is smiling or like grinning, and had her two hands beside her hands, in a peace sign mode… and last momo… who is smiling, and had her one eye close, while the other one open, like winking, and was beside Toshiro…

And he looked at the back of the picture, and said _'Always be friends forever, and never break this promise…' _Ichigo wrote this, but he broke the promise… he put the picture inside his pocket… and looked at the other one…

It had the picture of Momo in the party, she had her arms in his neck, while leaning on his back, and he was like kneeling… while her arms was at his neck, she made a heart sign on her hand… and he was smirking, and his hands were at the form of thumps up, inside of her hands…

He smiled, and keep it on his pocket then looked at the sun… _'Momo…'_

(Ichigo)

Ichigo slumped down on the bench, he was back at the South Korea. (In this chapter he is a half- Japanese and Korea, sorry if you guys hate it.:3)

And his family said that they will be back at midnight, and now he is at the park, where he could looked at the sun… he sighed and ruffled his hair, missing the event happen. When he opened his eyes…

He saw the gift, that Rukia gave him… it has his name, and the tag was black, and had a strawberry, black and white, and the other one had a heart shape, black while the other one was blue…

She made this for him, and he smile… he looked at the sunrise again, and saw an image of them, and his friends… having fun… New year, Basketball, many events happened…

"Damn it… I already miss them…" He muttered and looked again as the sunrise, then stood up and went home…

(Renji)

He flopped down on the couch, his sister is out, and she will be back tomorrow, since her job is nursing, she sometimes went home late, or after tomorrow…

He turn on the T.V, but everywhere he flipped on the channel, there the news of them, and he gave up he turn it off…

He already missed them, he love them (As a friend), he just didn't know what he was thinking… he didn't really meant to hurt them both…

he looked at the band that Momo gave him, it has his name but said _'My buddy, Renji!' _and color black, and had a dragon, and a snake together, and that made him smirk…

He went back to his room, and saw the guitar that Rukia gave him. He took a sit on his bed, and started playing his guitar…

(Have I lost…my mind…?)

Toshiro went back to his room, and was about to get clothes (he is going to get a shower) when he saw his classic guitar, when it was his b-day, mom got him a guitar, she thought him to compose a song, and play…

He took it, and sat at his chair, and also started playing his guitar, while the door is open….

When Ichigo returned at his room, and changes his clothes, and was about to sleep when he heard a soft thump on his bed, and he looked at his guitar, that both of his friend gift to his b-day, and graduation day…

He sat up, and slowly strummed the guitar but then he was playing the guitar, while looking at the ground then at the sun…

While the 3 of them are playing their guitar, they didn't notice that the cameras of their parents were recording…

(May I confess? When I was alone, they always do that, weird right?) Toshiro looked at the sun, and started to sing, while strumming his guitar…

[Toshiro] Girl, I can't explain what I feel.  
Oh baby my baby, baby, baby, baby.. yeah.

Making a day feel like a minute  
With you, Im the main character of a movie  
As if I'm about to film an action scene to come see you,  
as if I've become a hero.

Toshiro stood up, and took a sit beside the window, while strumming his guitar, Renji sat at the floor, and Ichigo stood up, while playing his guitar, and looked at the sunrise…

[Ichigo] You're perfect to me, I imagined  
How would it be if we were together?  
If only you say okay, everything is perfect, oh baby.

As their composition song, is getting faster, they all looked at the sunrise, and sadly smiled at the perfect view…

[All]I lost my mind, the moment I saw you  
Except you, everything get in slow montion  
Tell me, if this is love  
Sharing and learning countless emotions everyday with you  
Fighting, crying and hugging  
Tell me, if this is love

All the guys in the world are jealous of me  
They must be jealous to death of me, for having you  
Even after the sun goes down and moon goes down, it will never change  
You will find out that Im a guy whom you can trust

I dont know why, this unconditional emotion  
Did I ever imagine?  
Next to me, you shine more brightly as I become a better guy

I lost my mind, the moment I saw you  
Except you, everything get in slow montion  
Tell me, if this is love  
Sharing and learning countless emotions everyday with you  
Fighting, crying and hugging  
Tell me, if this is love.

Ichigo tapped his foot, and didn't notice that his parents were back, and so did his brothers, who is smiling, Toshiro looked at the sunrise, while playing the guitar, and saw the image of momo…

[Renji]If you wish and wish earnestly  
Will it come true, like the fairytales?  
A never-ending happy ending, happily ever after  
I will trust you, protect you and comfort you  
I will be on your side  
I will never leave your side…

[Ichigo and Renji] I lost my mind, the moment I saw you  
Except you, everything get in slow montion  
Tell me, if this is love  
Sharing and learning countless emotions everyday with you  
Fighting, crying and hugging  
Tell me, if this is love…

They both put their guitars down, and they felt really guilty, Toshiro is still playing the song, and looked outside of the place, and smiled, then took a sit in his bed.

[Toshiro] All the guys in the world are jealous of me  
They must be jealous to death of me, for having you  
My babe, baby babe, baby baby  
I can tell, this is love  
I will make you smile often like a child  
I will make you feel the most comfortable, like a friend  
My babe, baby babe, baby baby  
Tell me, what is love…

As he put down his guitar, his parents smiled, and saw that Toshiro fell asleep, and they closed the window, covered his body, turn off the lights, and closed the door…

Renji fell asleep on the couch, and dreaming their awesome events being friends, and Zabimaru went in the house, and saw his younger brother, sleeping…

She chuckled and took a bed sheet and also a pillow, he put it on his body, and his head, and he smiled and so did she, as she went to her room…

Ichigo soon slept at his bed, and his brother, Zangetsu chuckled and ruffled his hair, and Hichigo smiled at his younger brother, and put the covers on his body, and put the guitar on the floor.

They both went out, while Misaki turn off the lights, and Iishin closed the window, and the door…

They have dreams of their happening events, the past and present, and their friendship time…

(:bd)

**Sorry guys if you hate this chapter, please review and review, hate it? sorry then, I tried to make it interesting, I am so not good at this… so sorry…**

**Ano… sayonara missa… ;3**


	10. You're Forgiven Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, so hope you guys like it, and please review and review. Thanks for those who are reviewing this chapters, I really appreciated it…**

(Look at me now!)

Chapter 10: You're forgiven, Hitsugaya Toshiro

2 months is already down, and somewhat… "Man, I'm beat…" Ichigo said and the boys laughed. The 3 boys, met at the plane in the America… with Yoruichi…

They have been, showing and having concert in each month… and their last concert, Japan… the boys have to tell the truth… and looks like the boys changed…

Toshiro had grown, spiky-white hair had also gotten spikier, his body had gotten stronger too, and also got a nosebleed, when some girls are… well… er…

(Ichi: …naked… Me: God… Ichigo… Ichi: What? Oh yeah by the way… could you make Yoruichi well… naked..? Me: …no and pervert! Ichi: No… okay how 'bout y- Me: *Slaps him using a big book* Urusei!)

Yeah that word… and so did the baka strawberry… (Ichi: Why you- Tosh: *hits him with a big cat, that can scratch his skin* Will you shut up, baka… Me: …Thanks… Tosh: No prob)

Looks like his orange locks gotten longer, his bangs only slight covering his eyes… and the one and only awesome (Not. XD) Renji… hair gotten longer…

(Me: Man… I already imagine that Renji is a gay… XD Ren: Hey!) body hotness over, had strong muscles.

They are going to start talking when the bathroom door open and saw Yoruichi naked…

Toshiro had gotten nosebleed and reached until the floor, Ichigo covered his eyes but the other one is open… (Me: told you… Ichi: Okay… and hey you said- Me: you requested it anyway…)

And Renji fainted. "Damn it, Yoruichi put some damn clothes on will you…!" Toshiro said as he covered his eyes and nose… and Yoruichi chuckled at them. And she crossed her arms.

"You guys already saw me naked, like in 20 times…" She said, and Ichigo throw her clothes. "Only once, now get dress… old hag…" he said, and Toshiro had wide eyes and Renji had wide eyes too, when he heard that word…

'_Now you have done it, Ichigo…' _Toshiro thought, then Ichigo got knocked out… and Yoruichi… "Are you gonna say something…?"

She asked, with a very scary aura around her, and both of them sweat drop… "Iie…" they said, as she went back in the bathroom, both of them sighed, as Toshiro looked at the clouds… and then looked at the magazine, they saw their picture and then…

Saw the picture of momo… and rukia… with their guitar, and they were like singing, he didn't notice that Ichigo and Renji are at the back of his chair, and Ichigo hit his head…

"Ittai…" Toshiro said, as Renji chuckled. "You should've heard us move… shorty…" Ichigo said and Toshiro had a vein pop. "Why you…" He stood up and looked at momo and rukia's picture…

"How did they…?" Before he could finish Renji spoked… "Man dude, look at this." They looked at the information… said…

'_The girls in the picture, had a very talented skills, they also work at a bar, people gave them money and they also accepts the peoples request… but the only question is… do they want to become famous… and why are they showing their talent…?'_

They read their information and Toshiro sighed… "Man… what's up with them…?" Ichigo said as Renji shrugged his shoulders…

"Who knows, they already gave us a lot of their information… so let's just ask them when we get back…'' He stated and fall asleep.

"He got a point… Toshiro…" Ichigo nodded and slept, and Toshiro also fell asleep…

(At Japan)

"…Great the boys are getting back here…" Rukia said, and Momo just looked at the ground… "Well our summer is over and they will be having a concert in the school…" Momo said and they both changed.

Rukia was now at her house, as her hair gotten longer and was in a high pony tail, and she had gotten over with chappy, maybe… as for momo her hair gotten longer and she wearing a head band, gotten taller, and they both got a job as a singer too.

"…Can we not see them..?" asked Rukia and momo chuckled… "Look we were so harsh on them, and didn't gave them a chance to explain…" she said, and Rukia flopped on the bed…

"You got a point in there… but are you sure you can do it…?" she asked, and Momo looked at her, then looked away at her…

"Yeah… I am sure about it… now get some rest, we will have a concert in our school…" she said, and fall asleep, and Rukia sighed then fall asleep…

(:bd:)

Toshiro and the others are at the airport with many fans, good thing that the guards are blocking them. They went inside the car, and it was sunrise…

As they are already at their school they had grins on their lips, and went out, then they were meet by hugs…

It was Shuhei, Kira, Ikkaku… "Yo guys!" They shouted and they all laughed… as they all pulled away, Yoruichi went inside to prepare the stage while they talked outside for a little while…

"How's your day been?" Kira asked as Ichigo sighed… "To much concert too handle…" Ichigo said, as Toshiro chuckled… "Yari, anyway something happened in the school..?"

He asked, and Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders, and Shuhei scratch his hair… "Well…Karin got exiled, and Ririn changed school, since her parents are at North Korea…" He said, as he was blushing… as all of the boys looked at them, And Toshiro smirked and laughed.

"W-What..?" Shuhei asked, as Toshiro stopped laughing… "You have a crush on her do you?" He asked, and all of them smirked, and Shuhie sighed. "Fine… I admit it, I like her…"

He said, as all boys chuckled… and they all walked inside the Gym, waiting for the other people. "Oh yeah, what about you Toshiro, you said you have a crush on someone?" Kira asked and Toshiro blushed…

"Look the meaning of crush is like, not like-like… and to tell you guys the truth, yeah I have a crush on someone…" he said, as all the boys had smirk on their lips…

"Who is it?" Renji and Ikkaku asked, and he looked away and muttered. "What, we can't hear it…?" Ichigo said, and he clenched his fist…

"Momo…" There Toshiro said it, and they all have wide eyes.. "No way, Momo Hinamori!?" They all asked as he covered his ears…

"Yeah, that momo…" he said, and their eyes soften… "But will she forgive you…?" Asked Ikkaku and he pinch his nose… "Don't know, the 3 of us hope that our friendship will be back…" Ichigo said, and the boys grinned…

"Don't worry about them, they will forgive you guys, we just know it…" Kira said, as the other boys nodded, and they smiled..

"Thanks you guys…" Renji said…

(:bd:)

**Sorry guys if you hate this chapter, I tried to make it interesting, I am very sorry again… please review and review… :S**


	11. You're Forgiven Hitsugaya Toshiro 2

**Hiya everyone, sorry if you guys hate this chapter, and thanks again for those who review some of my chapters. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. :)**

(Exceptional)

Chapter 11: You're Forgiven, Hitsugaya Toshiro 2

-Momo's pov-

Me and Rukia are already at the school, since we only slept in 5 minutes, we still have to work…

Both of us had guitar on our backs… demo… Rukia is sleeping on my back, leaning on the guitar…

"Nani temo… rukia…?" I said, my vein pops coming out, and she just yawned… "Wake me up…when…we are already at school…" she said, and fell asleep and I kinda sighed.

We are leaving now at Minato-kun Street; since I rent my house… we only have 10 minutes to be there, that's why we woke up in 5 minutes…

"Man…" I muttered, rukia is heavier than I expected… since the past events happened, I still miss my first friend Toshiro…

I know I was being harsh I was just shocked that I didn't give him a chance to explain, why? Well this 2013 many kinds happened…

Congratulations to Jane, she already graduated on Grade 6 and now she is a 1st year High school, I was proud of her she looks like our mother…

I looked at the ground while walking, mom and dad are dead… when I heard the news to oba-san… I just prayed for them to have a happy life…

Good news that Karin got exiled by breaking the school rules, but half of mine was worried, and well kind of miss Ririn-chan, since she was just forced to break our friendship she didn't really mean it…

We sometimes talk, it was cool chatting with her, and she helps us with our songs, like playing the music in Skype anyway…

I stopped walking when my phone vibrated; I put my one headphone in my ear, and then clicked call. I started walking, again sometimes tumbling…

"Kon'nichiwa…" I said, and you wanna knew who's voice is this? Rangiku… "Hey, momo-chan!" she said, and was like breaking my ear…

"Will you please, stop shouting?" I said. "Ehehe, Gomen ne." She said as I sighed… "What now?" "Where are you, we're at your school..."

"We're on our way… demo, rukia…" how should I explain this… "Rukia-chan is sleeping again…" Rangiku said… "Hai…" "Yare… when will you guys be here..?"

Rangiku asked whining… "We'll be there in 5 minutes…" I said, and she nodded… "Is that all why you are calling me…?"

"Iie, Toshiro and the others are inside the school..." she said, and I sighed. "What are you doing at my school…?" I said, and I can feel that she is nervous…

"Ah! N-nothing!" She said, and I reached my school and saw Rangiku and Orihime, as they were looking at the boys, I was at their back, and remove my head phone…

"So you guys are here to look for boys…?" I said, and they didn't notice… as they looked at the phone…

"Ehehe, how did you..?" Orihime asked then they looked at their back, and Rangiku's phone was about to break, when I took it…

"You guys should've notice that I'm here…" I said, and gave her phone. "Gomen ne, momo-chan." Orihime said, and I nodded. I looked at Rukia who is still sleeping.

I let go of her, and she shouted when she hit the ground. "Ittai.." she said as I saw her rubbed her head… "Gomen Rukia, should've at least slept in the house, not playing games…" I said, and she nodded.

"Sorry about sleeping…" she said, and I nodded. "Yeah… come on, we better get going. See you guys later at the show…" I waved at them lazily, and we both went inside.

(Inside)

As we got inside, looks like our 3 friends are already done showing their talents, looks like they changed after all…

"Well, everyone let us again give them a round of applause!" Yoruichi said, and we both went at the back of the stage… there we saw them, drinking water… and looks like they saw us…

"Hey…" I said, as Ichigo and Renji spit out water, except Toshiro who had wide eyes. Rukia and I took a sit on the floor, since our concert will be starting at 10:30 and it is still 8:30.

"Nice…performance you guys…" Rukia said, and they nodded. Toshiro then took a sit beside me, and I looked at him. "Look, momo the only way we got in the band is…" he couldn't continue…

"That you need a money from your oba-san, 'cause she has a cancer…?" I asked and he looked at me, and then nodded…

"How'd you know?" he asked, and I sadly smiled at him. "When you guys were gone, your father explained everything to me, and we were sorry that we were harsh to you…" she said, and Toshiro looked at her, and then sadly smiled… and then he hugged her…

"I'm very sorry that I lie to you about this, I just don't want to worry you, and will you forgive me?" He asked, as I was crying on his shirt, and looked at him and smiled. "You're forgiven…" I said, and both of us smiled…

"What about you guys…?" Asked Rukia, and Ichigo chuckled as Renji sighed. "Well my mother has kidney problems… and we don't have much money… so sorry that I didn't tell you… rukia, momo…"

Ichigo said, as both of them had wide eyes, then chuckled. Rukia ruffled his hair while Momo smiled at him. "Yeah… we're sorry… we didn't know…" she said, and he nodded.

"What about you renji?" Rukia asked, and he smirked. "I need money so that I could be famous! And have some hot girls!" he said, imagining and that was his reason! Rukia had a vein pop, and Momo sighed, as she kicked his face, and he is trying to get out.

"That was your damn reason…!" she said, and she took out her shoes on his face. "God, what are we going to do about you…?" Momo said, as Renji smiled and scratched his hair.

"Okay… sorry…" he said, as they laughed. "Yeah…" Rukia said, and so did Momo. "Hey, momo. Bro-fist." Toshiro said, and momo looked at him, and then she smirked. "Bro-fist."

Their friendship has returned, that's why they accept Yoruichi's request, but they are now best friends… "Hey you guys." Yoruichi went in to them, as all of them greeted her. "You girls are up next, and kind of sorry.."

Yoruichi said, as the 2 girls nodded. "It's okay, and you have been a great manager to them." I said, and she smiled at us. "Well, good luck girls…"

As we took a sit with our guitar, the curtains open, and I started to play guitar and so did Rukia…

(~~~~Continued~~~~)

**Yosh! I am almost done at this chapter, so please review and review, sorry if you guys hate it, I tried to make it interesting anyway. So again I am sorry and please r and r. :S**


	12. Above Your Head

**Hey everyone! I am now almost done with this story, so please review and review. And sorry if you guys hated this chapter.**

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Chapter 12: Above Your Hand

Rukia and Momo took a sit, and Momo started playing her guitar, while Rukia also is playing the guitar and spoke.

"Hey everyone, we miss you and we compose this for you and also for our friends." She said, as the boys smiled and so did Momo. "This is the song that we feel in 2 months, this is called 'Above your hand.'"

Momo said, and Rukia nodded at Momo, who is now playing a beautiful and soft tone and music, and so did Rukia. And momo started to sing their song…

[Momo] Hitotsu dake kanau no nara  
Kimi no te no naka  
Yureru chiisa na hana de itai.

Momo looked at Toshiro who smiled, and she started to play the guitar, and Rukia then started to play her guitar and as for Rukia who stopped and sing.

[Rukia] Hajimete miru mabushii kono sekai de  
Kimi to moshihagureta to shite mo kitto  
Mitsukedashite.

She played her guitar and Momo nodded at Rukia who nodded, and they started playing a now moderate tone, and sing.

[Momo]Mezametara  
Soba ni iru yo.

[Momo and Rukia] Hitotsu dake shimatta mama  
Kimi ni tsutaerarenai omoikakaete iru  
Hateshi no nai ooki na jikan ga  
Itsu no hi ka futari wakatsu to shite mo.

[Rukia] Mitsukedashite.

[Momo] Nando datte kimi wo yobu kara  
Sono te ni dakarete iru  
Chiisa na hana ja naku natte  
Kimi ni mienai kaze ni natte mo  
Kienai afuredasu omoi.

[Rukia] Owarinaku koko ni aru  
Mezametara  
Soba ni ite ne  
Ashita mo.

They are done playing, and also singing. And all of them clapped, as the boys hugged them, and that made the audience clapped even more.

As the show was done, they all went home, as for the boys they ask permission if they could sleep with their friends and she nodded. And Yoruichi asked the 2 girls if they could join the S.W.A.G band, and they accept her request.

As they were greeted by their other friends too. Ichigo was carrying since she is tired and a heavy sleeper too. Renji is carrying her guitar and so did his and Ichigo's. While the 2 others are fine.

Talking what happen while they are gone… as they reach their house, they fixed their stuffs and all like that…

Ichigo and the others change their clothes. He put her down on her bed and so did renji put Rukia's guitar… Both of them went to sleep before they fixed their school things and all…

When they are sleeping the only one left is Toshiro and Momo, still talking… "Hey momo, sorry about asking what happen to your… parents…" He said, and Momo nodded. "Don't be…" She said, as he tackles her and they laughed.

He stretched his arms, and so did Momo but yawned. "Well… you could sleep at the guest room…" She said, as he nodded and to known Ichigo and so did Renji will be sleeping there too.

"Thanks… sorry if I will be staying here… my parents have to stay at America, because of their job…" he said, blushing, and she chuckled, then pat his back.

"Nah! don't be bro, it's cool besides this what friends do right?" she said, smirking and he smirked back. "Yeah, well good night…" he said, and she nodded, as they both went back to their rooms and slept…

(:bd)

**Yehay almost done at this chapter, sorry if you guys hated this chapter and so does the other chapters. So again please review and review. :")**


	13. The End!

**Hi everyone! This is now the last chapter of A.N.T Farm, Bleach. But I will update some stories on the way. So sorry if you guys hate this chapter and the other chapters. So please review and review. ;)**

(Happy Valentine's Day Everyone)

Chapter 13: The End!

-Momo's pov-

Me and the others are already at the school, it was kind of normal to us, which our fans need to have our autographs, and you know what I meant.

But still we are in a normal life, and also without Karin bugging us, is also awesome. And the entire student here treats us like normal. And it was awesome that they treated us like that…

Today is the battle of the volley ball of the girls. Again same old team the Desert Eagles vs. Us. We heard that they got the 1st place, and we are the champion, but since they now got the champion we will beat our rank.

My friends are cheering and so does the other people. I looked at our score, 91-91, we both are tied, and only one more point to go.

As the ball went to Rukia, and passes it to me, I hit the ball and went pass to the line. And we got 100! All of the girls hugged me and so did Rukia and also the boys who tackles both of us, as the referee gave us the trophy and we got the champion, they raised us both and we laughed.

As the sports day was done, we changed our clothes and so does the boys, they also win the basketball Finals. This school sports day is now champion, every time there is a competition we always win!

"Man, this day is so awesome than I expected." Said Renji, and we all laughed. "Yeah right, and you guys did a great passing the ball." I said, and Toshiro smirked, as Ichigo laughed.

"And yeah that was so funny that Renji was also got inside the ring, and can't get down." He said, and all of us laughed, and Renji blushed. "Hey! It was an accident!" he said, and we all stopped laughing.

"Accidents happened bro." Rukia said, as he sighed. "Well you guys were also playing better!" Ichigo said, while he tackled Rukia and Toshiro had his arm on her shoulder. "Yeah, since are school always got the position of champion." He said, and I smiled.

"Hehe." I chuckled, and we all reached the park, and took a seat at the soft, cool grass.

Toshiro was lying at my lap, while Rukia is resting on Ichigo's chest, and the loner renji, sitting beside momo.

"Man… the sunrise is beautiful…" Ichigo said, as Toshiro chuckled. "You could say that again..." he said, and smiled at the sunrise.

"Yeah, it brings back our memories…" Momo said, and Rukia nodded. "You got that right bro." she said, as Renji nodded. "Yeah, and even though we do all the band stuff, we still have fun things…"

He said, as all of them smiled, and the others smirked. "Truth to be told…" Toshiro said, as the breeze flew to them, and they chuckled. "Well, we still have time having fun, before we go home.." Rukia said, as they all looked at her.

"How about we relax and enjoy are happy ending…" Momo stated as Toshiro and the others nodded. "You got a point momo." She said, and laid back down.

This day, and the very last day, really bring backs their moments, and every events happened. Have a nice day everyone. The End!

(:)

**Yahey! Last chapter, and this story is done but I will be updating stories. so please review and review, if you guys want different story just say it. I will accept request. So Bye everyone! :)**


End file.
